It's MayuAka
by JellyViz19-46
Summary: "Kau yakin? Tempat tidurmu ini hanya kaugunakan untuk tidur saja?" MayuAka for MayuAka day /warn inside
**It's MayuAka**

 **Original story © NoVizH19**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **MayuAka**

 **Fluffy (maybe)**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning : boyxboy, sho-ai, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

 **Dedicated for MayuAka day ^^**

 **Hope you enjoy it ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Duduk berselonjor dengan punggung bersandar pada _headboard._ Kelabunya terpaku pada light novel bergambar lolita yang terbuka di tengah halamannya. Membacanya penuh pengkhayatan, melupakan keadaan sekitar.

Pintu bercat gading dalam ruangan yang sama terbuka. Kepala merah menyembul dengan handuk menutupi sebagian. Heterokrom miliknya langsung tertuju pada sosok lain yang berselonjor sambil membaca di atas tempat tidur. Sama sekali tak terusik dengan derap langkah kakinya yang berjalan mendekat.

Handuk yang digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut dilemparkan begitu saja. Jatuh tepat di wajah entitas kelabu yang sebelumnya khusyuk membaca.

"Berapa kali kubilang, jika tempat tidur bukanlah tempat untuk membaca." pertanyaan yang menyerupai pernyataan itu terlontar dari bibir si merah. Berdiri di samping tempat tidur dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

Tatapan datar dilayangkan si kelabu. Handuk yang sempat mampir di wajah sudah disingkirkan. Memilih diam karena tidak memiliki niat sama sekali untuk menyahuti.

Keduanya beradu tatap dalam diam, sebelum si kelabu kembali fokus melanjutkan bacaan.

Entitas merah menggeram tertahan. Tak terima diabaikan begitu saja oleh si kelabu yang seenaknya membaca di tempat tidur miliknya.

"Chihiro ...," mendesis saat menyerukan nama si kelabu di depannya. "menyingkir dari tempat tidurku sekarang juga!" perintah diserukan. Awan kelabu hanya melirik si merah yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku lelah, dan ingin tidur." tambahnya saat si kelabu masih memilih diam membisu.

"Kau bisa tidur di sisi yang lain, Akashi." ujarnya datar melirik sekilas sisi tempat tidur yang kosong. Sebelum mengalihkan kembali fokusnya pada _light novel_ di tangan.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Akashi hanya mendengus. Buku yang sejak tadi menjadi teman bercumbu si kelabu diraih paksa. Iris kelabu langsung mendelik ke arah Akashi yang tengah menampilkan seringainya.

"Jika kau masih ingin membaca novel tak bergunamu ini," buku di tangan digoyangkan seolah mengejek. "Kau bisa membacanya di sofa." lanjutnya melemparkan buku yang jatuh tepat di atas sofa di sudut ruangan.

Chihiro menatap datar, sementara Akashi masih mengulas seringai dengan tatapan mencemooh.

Akashi menaiki tempat tidur tanpa memutar arah. Melewati Chihiro, dan dengan sengaja menekan kedua tangannya pada paha pria itu. Tersenyum mengejek ketika si kelabu meringis pelan akibat ulahnya.

"Tempat tidurku digunakan hanya untuk tidur, dan bukan untuk kegiatan lainnya seperti membaca novel konyolmu itu." ujarnya menarik selimut sambil membaringkan tubuh.

Alis kelabu terangkat naik, menatap lekat pemuda yang tengah mencoba untuk menutup matanya. Ada sirat tersembunyi di balik kelabu hampanya.

Sadar tengah diperhatikan, kelopak mata yang sempat tertutup kini terbuka. Merah-emas miliknya langsung bertemu dengan awan mendung yang tengah menatapnya penuh arti.

"Apa?" suaranya datar dan tenang meski tengah ditatap layaknya mangsa yang diincar sang predator. Sangat tahu arti tatapan pria di sampingnya.

Seringai diulas Chihiro. Kelabu hampa berkilat, menyirat berbagai emosi di dalamnya.

Bunyi pegas yang memantul terdengar saat Chihiro beranjak dari posisinya. Menindih si merah yang bergeming di tempat, sama sekali tak terintimidasi oleh tatapan predator di depannya.

"Kau yakin? Tempat tidurmu ini hanya kaugunakan untuk tidur saja?" Chihiro mencondongkan tubuh, berbisik tepat di telinga Akashi. Hidungnya mengendus aroma sampo dari rambut merah yang masih basah dan belum kering sempurna.

"Aku lelah dan sedang tidak ingin _bermain-main_ denganmu, Chihiro." Tangannya terangkat mendorong bahu pria di atas tubuhnya. Mencoba menciptakan jarak yang sempat terkikis.

"Besok hari minggu, Sei," heterokrom berotasi jengah saat mendapati nada merajuk dalam kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir si kelabu. Terlebih lagi saat panggilan khas yang Chihiro gunakan jika sedang ada maunya saja.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau besok hari minggu?"

Kaki si merah mengambil peran mendorong perut si kelabu. Inginnya menendang langsung untuk menjauhkan tubuh Chihiro darinya. Namun dirinya terlalu lelah untuk sekadar beradu fisik dengan _senpai_ nya di jaman SMA dulu.

"Kau libur, dan kita bisa _bermain_ sepuasnya." wajah Mayuzumi Chihiro memaksa untuk mendekat. Niatnya ingin mencumbu wajah si merah di bawahnya, namun bibirnya harus bercumbu dengan telapak tangan Akashi.

"Aku lelah, dan besok harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

Telapak tangan terus mendorong wajah yang merangsek mendekat. Aksi saling dorong pun tak terelakkan.

Menyerah, Chihiro tak lagi memaksa wajahnya untuk mendekat dan mencumbu. Tatapan datar ia berikan pada pemuda yang bersidekap di bawahnya. Seolah tidak terbebani oleh pemuda yang lebih tinggi yang kini tengah menduduki perutnya.

"Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana besok?" kalimat tanya bernada monoton terlontar bibirnya. Raut wajahnya datar tak tersirat emosi apapun. Tak terlihat bersalah saat dirinya menduduki tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya.

 _Cih. Jelmaan raja iblis bergunting seperti dirinya untuk apa dikasihani?_

Chihiro percaya, jika Akashi bahkan jauh lebih kuat dari yang orang lain duga. Dan bobot tubuhnya yang tidak seberapa, bukanlah masalah besar bagi si merah. Mengingat dirinya yang selalu menindih tubuh mungil itu di bawahnya hampir setiap malam.

Mesum terselubung.

"Menemui Tetsuya." Akashi menjawab tenang. Merah-emas miliknya tak menyiratkan emosi yang berarti.

Alis kelabu terangkat naik. Tatapannya memicing menatap pemuda di bawahnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Urusan pribadi." Akashi menjawab cepat. Tak tertanggu sama sekali dengan delikan mata si kelabu untuknya.

"Urusan apa?"

"Ke—po." Akashi mnyeringai ketika mendapatkan tatapan tak suka dari Chihiro. Dirinya sangat tahu, di balik wajah datar itu, tersirat emosi yang coba disembunyikannya.

"Kalau begitu ... aku tidak mengijinkanmu pergi."

"Apa hakmu melarangku?" Akashi menggeram tak terima. Mencoba bangkit dari posisinya berbaring.

Hei ... sekuat apapun dirinya, jika dibebani bobot tubuh Chihiro dalam waktu yang cukup lama juga menyakitkan. Ditambah lagi sikap arogan pria itu yang mulai membuatnya muak.

"Karena aku kekasihmu." ujarnya datar mendorong tubuh Akashi untuk tetap berada di posisinya. Akashi mendelik tak terima.

"Aku akan pergi meski tanpa ijinmu."

"Aku akan mengijinkanmu pergi jika malam ini kita _bermain._ "

Helaan napas lolos dari bibir Akashi. Sangat tahu jika perdebatan konyol ini akan berakhir seperti ini. Chihiro adalah satu-satunya lawan yang sedikit sulit diatasinya. Ditambah sifat keras kepala kekasih abu-abu suramnya itu. Entah kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Akashi tidak tahu.

"Aku lelah, Chihiro."

"Tiga ronde saja." Chihiro menyahut cepat kelewat antusias, sementara Akashi melemparkan tatapan datar.

"Tidak." Akashi menjawab tegas.

"Dua?" Chihiro tak mau menyerah.

"Chihiro ...,"

"Oke, satu?"

Akashi menghela napas. "Baiklah." ujarnya yang disambut sukacita pria di atasnya.

Tangannya terangkat, melingkari leher Chihiro dan menarik pria itu mendekat. "Lakukan dengan cepat!" titahnya saat wajah mereka hanya tersisa beberapa centi saja.

Chihiro menyeringai senang, sementara Akashi mendengus sebal.

"As you wish my lord."

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY MAYUAKA DAY ^^**

 **a/n: sengaja Viz beri status complete meski masih ada kelanjutannya :'( karena Viz sendiri ga tahu kapan bisa nulis kelanjutannya :'( karena diriku ini fix php parah (kata uke)**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau baca ^^**

 **Mind to review? ^^**


End file.
